Big Girl on Campus A Short Story Sort of
by Yokai Momori
Summary: Yokai is in trouble, she got kicked out of every public and private girls school in Japan. Since homeschool isn't an option, Yokai is going to an all boys school! What will her new school be like? What adventures will she have? What boy will she go out wi
1. Chapter 1

**Big Girl on Campus.**

**A short story (sort of.) **

Yokai Momori was a normal badass for ya; she was also stinkin' rich. Well being a badass and being rich really is not that normal but I do not care what you think. Yokai is always seen as this beautiful girl with long blue hair and purple eyes, her luscious lips always got the boys attention and her perfectly tanned skin matched with all her features no matter what she wore that day. "Yokai was not a spoiled brat believe me I know her too well." Said Neko as he loaded Yokai's bags into the stretch limo. "When she was a baby, she was so sweet, I don't know what in the hell happened to her!" the chauffeur closed the trunk and waited for Yokai. Unfortunately, she was being escorted out by security. "Get your fucking hands off of me!" she screamed. Yokai was trying her best to slip out the guards strong arms as she was dragged out of the campus. "My daddy is gonna sue your asses so hard, your grandchildren will have to use food stamps to pay their taxes!" The guards dropped her in front of Neko and then she looked up at him. "Oh hi buddy, you ready?" Yokai starred hard her laptop screen pondering on what her dad was going to say to her when she got back to Tokyo; she was horrified just by thinking about it. She let down the window separating her and Neko.

"_Wakarimasen_!," she screamed "My dad will fucking kill me Neko-san!" Neko looked in the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow. "Calm down Yokai-chan, you'll be alright! I know your dad since you was born, he will understand what happened!" Neko smiled and continued driving. Yokai was worried about her dad…and his horrible rage. I mean if he fussed at his little girl, he will not do anything but drank his fat ass to death and prayed not to get alcohol poisoning. Yokai pinned her blue hair in a bun and smacked some lip-gloss on her perfect puffed lips. Then she had a shock go through her spine, "AHHH!" Neko slammed on the brakes and looked back at Yokai, "What's wrong?" Yokai had a devilish grin on her face. "I've been kicked out of every public and private school in Japan, plus on top off that any all girls' school won't take me in because of my unladylike behavior!" Neko sighed and sweat dropped and continued driving. The blond haired man looked back at her through the rearview mirror, "Oi and you're proud of that?" the girl chuckled and crossed her long tanned legs. "Damn Skippy I am!" Yokai was happy but now she had to face her father, a paranoid billionaire porn tycoon with a real drinking problem. In addition, he was fat…and I mean really fat, whenever he sat down California would have an earthquake! Yeah he was like that fat but Yokai loved him, even if he was drunk. The limo finally reached the Momori residence and waiting outside was her fat ass father with a beer in his hands and his beautiful wife by his side with a clothespin stick on her nose. Yokai feared for he worst as she walked out of the car. "Konnichiwa mother and fatherOgenki desu ka?" She said nervously. "Ashhhhh! You knowshh how wesss doinsss?!" slurred her father. Her mother looked at her with the most degrading look on her face. "Why my daughter, why must you be this way?" Yokai could not stand to look at her, whenever her mom cried, she did and she could not deal with that. "I'm sorry ok, this is who I am." Yokai heard her mother huff then walk back into the house. "Daddy? You alright?" her father looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "Yesss, I am." Yokai patted his shoulder and walked into the house, "Fat ass drunk."

Later that night the family gathered around the table and talked about Yokai's behavior, yes her mother was disappointed at her, dad didn't know what in the hell was happening and Neko felt a bit proud of her to be kicked out of that school; the school wasn't fit for her. "Sir, phone call from Ugasakui Academy." Yokai's dad got the phone from the house cleaners hand and started to talk to the person at the other end. "Moshi moshi… Yes…uh huh….no…maybe….yes she's a female…but…how about this…ok…sure…she'll start next week…ok..bless you too." He hung up the phone and smiled at his oblivious looking daughter. "What did they say?" asked Yokai's mother. He stood up and looked at her daughter, "Congratulations my girl, you will be the first female at Ugasakui Academy!!" Yokai was stunned, _"An all GUYS school?!"_ She thought. _"Hot guys everywhere I turn, I heard about this school. Aww shit!! I'm going to UGA!!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yokai's Fist Day**

Yokai was drooling with excitement the next morning. She put on her best clothes: a plaid mini skirt with lacy stockings and gothic platforms and a bright red t-shirt that said "Stupidity Beckons" in the front. As she walked down stairs, her mother stopped her. "Ah ah chibi, you aren't going anywhere looking like a slut." Yokai shuddered and looked into her moms blue eyes, "Mommy I told you I'm not a chibi anymore I'm a beautiful young lady." Her mother scoffed, "Bullshit! You are only 16 for god's sake! Now go back upstairs and change!" In order not to face her mother's wrath and bitching, Yokai staggered back up the steps and put on a loose fitting dress on top of her street clothes. "Ah that's better chibi." Yokai shuddered at the floral dress and cursed herself and her mother for ever buying the damned dress in the first place. The sun was beaming over the huge swimming pool in the back yard and Yokai got a last glimpse of the place before she would take the long 6-hour trip to Ugasakui Academy. She looked around her room and took her laptop from its recharger and her cell phone. Heading back downstairs, she saw her big brother Yamori and he hugged her. "Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Yam did not stop hugging her and Yokai cursed and hissed under her breath, "Incest freak!" Yamori laughed and gave his sister a kiss on her forehead, "You are going to my school now, why aren't I surprised?" Yokai blinked and slipped her laptop and cell phone into her bag and looked back at her brother, "Because I'm me?" Yamori had a hearty laugh and nudged his sister's arm gently, feeling his heart flutter with pride in his sister. Neko was waiting outside for Yokai, "Yokai-chan, you look a bit down than excited." Yokai looked at Neko with small eyes. "I'm excited...really." she said in a flat voice.

Neko opened the door to the limo and then Yokai rolled down the window, "Mom, dad, I won't disappoint you both! I will get through with school this time!" Neko laughed and looked back at Yokai, "No you're not." Yokai showed an annoyed look upon her face and grinned. The green trees rolled by and they headed to Ugasakui Academy she was wondering how it was and what her experiences would be like there. When they arrived a big crowd of boys where waiting outside the campus, "Boy, they were waiting for little 'ol me?" The crowd was silent; they just looked. "I heard that this new girl thing was some kind of rumor, or maybe a scam." Said Neio as he slicked back his green hair. "I believe its true... I mean it's a girl for god's sake, a fucking girl!" exclaimed Rou. Neio looked at him and groaned, "God I'm getting hard just thinking about it. I hope its true; if so I'm gonna hit that by the end of the week." The small crowd of boys laughed and looked at him, "Yeah fucking right," objected Neroi, "You got to keep that shrived up dick away from her, that's Yam's sister." Neio gawked Neroi in such a paranoid fashion it made Neroi cringe. The principal walked out in front of the limos doors and raised his hand; everyone fell silent. "Gentlemen, today is a historic moment in the Ugasakui Academy history, the rumors you have all heard are true and now I introduce to you our star student of the year," The principal opened the door and a leg stretched out. It wore gothic platforms and lacy stockings. Most of the people in the front moaned at the sight seen. "Yokai Momori!" Yokai stepped out of the limo and looked around. "Uh, hi..." Yokai swear she heard a distant moan and some rhythmic rapid beating. "Ok then... where will I stay?" The principal looked at Yokai and grinned, "Follow me." The men all stared at Yokai as she and the principal walked inside of the dormitory. The halls oddly smelled like beer and weed...Yokai found this smell delightful but the smell of shit threw her off focus and she gagged, nearly killing herself. "Ok here we are." Yokai opened the door to the room and peeked inside, "Hello?" A light blue haired boy sat at his desk typing vigorously. "Mr. Keno?" The boy turned his head around and Yokai's heart started to beat fast. His fluffy light blue bangs covered his glasses and his beaming crimson eyes shown through them. The boy's lips were luscious and so full it make Yokai go crazy. "Ah you must be the new girl?" He said smoothly. "Y-y-yes...I guess I am." The boy got up and took his glasses off; he was a slight taller than Yokai and more stunning than she thought. "Sorry my name is Asakei Keno." Yokai could not speak... she was afraid she was going to say, 'I just peed on myself' or 'I love slurping ramen up my ears or something like that.' She kept herself calm and replied, "I'm Yokai Momori." Asakei's eyes lit up, "The Momori!" Yokai nodded then smiled. "My god I love your dads work especially 'Fun with Pussy (putty)!'" This young man amused Yokai, her eyebrows shot up as he rambled on about the most famous porn movie in the world. Yokai interrupted him, "What did you like about it" Asakei developed a slight flush on his milky cheeks, "Well...the women of course. Moreover, the locations and lighting was amazing most of all." Yokai stepped closer to Asakei and so did he. "And what else?" she asked in such a seductive tone. The light blue haired boy's face grew hot and red as he looked at Yokai dead into her eyes. "How about the money shots!" yelled a gruff voice behind them, "Conner? Man will you ever stop?"

Conner slipped through the door as he opened it. "Hi beautiful, I heard you just came in...Uh do you need any help adjusting?" Yokai gave a scorned look towards Conner and he backed off. She looked back at Asakei and gave a pleasing smile, "You were saying..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Roses are Forever, Til the Ecchi Comes**

Asakei and Yokai sat on the bed talking about her dad's productions and upcoming events in the porn industry. Getting tired talking about the birds and the bees, they decided to have a little walk around campus. "This is the dinning hall, most people just come here to chat than eat because they go to the ramen house down the road from here." Yokai walked in and looked around, amazed at the paintings and antiques that sprawled the walls. She walked around and admired the leather chairs and the exquisite tables. Who would've thought that a badass tomboy like her would love stuff that people in their 40's would like? Asakei looked at Yokai as she absorbed the beauty of the room and he began to like her…not because she was beautiful, because she reminded him of himself when he was 16. Asakei was 20 but was never interested in younger girls like Yokai; it would probably be a first for him but hey, age wasn't nothing but a number. "Do you want me to show you to my favorite place on this campus?" he asked softly. Yokai looked at him with a smile on her face and nodded, "I would love to." Asakei led Yokai on to the rear of the huge campus to a large spiritual garden. He loved the expression on her face when she saw the garden. "Are you serious?" exclaimed Yokai as she looked into his crimson eyes. The blue haired boy nodded and took her hand, "I want to show you my favorite spot. I go there to study, think and meditate whenever I can." They went through winding passes til they finally got to the center; it was a huge rose garden. Red roses, white roses, black roses and even a blue rose sprawled the garden filling the center with color. The sent of the roses almost made Yokai swoon but she had to control that urge although the smell was intensely fragrant and sweet.

"Its so beautiful Asakei-kun," cooed Yokai, "why did you show me this anyways…I have a feeling you are trying your best to hit on me." Asakei blushed and looked at the rosy cheeked Yokai. "Ah you got me, you are so beautiful and I've never fell in love with a girl like this before." Asakei and Yokai held hands and stared deeply into each other's eyes, _'my god!'_ thought Yokai, _'my first day and I already have a guy melting into my hands!'_ she felt a bit proud in her self and she knew nothing wasn't gonna mess this up. "Hey lovebirds!" yelled a voice. "Shit!" yelled Asakei. Yokai looked back and it was Conner…again. "You motherfucking bastard!" yelled Yokai, "Do you have anything else to do other than follow us?" Conner walked into the clearing and glared at Yokai. Conner was the only American boy on the campus, his jet black hair and red tips made the rest of his features stand out, he had green eyes and he looked very tan and very muscular, more than Asakei. "Come on man, I wouldn't mind going out with a sexy Japanese girl, eh." Yokai felt the blood boil in her veins. She wasn't any regular giggle-puff Japanese girl; she was a hardcore one. "You better back of ecchi!" Conner cocked his head to the side and smiled perversely at Yokai. "Conner-chan, don't piss her off." The fire eyed Yokai rolled up her sleeves and glared at Conner, _'one sock in the mouth is all I need to get him out of my hair!'_ thought Yokai. Asakei came in between the two and Yokai gasped, "Asakei-kun!" Asakei looked back at Yokai and grinned, "I got this." Asakei led Conner away from the outraged Yokai and whispered, "Shitsumon garimasu _(I have a question)_... Why are you bothering her!?" Conner chuckled and looked at Yokai. "Look at her man, she's hot...why won't you bother a piece of girl like that?" Asakei felt a knot in this stomach; yet Conner was right...why would he mess with a girl like that. Conner was a pervert...Asakei knew better; yet he was right. "Conner-chan," said Asakei with a stern voice, "go fuck yourself ok...Yokai doesn't need to be treated like some kind of whore. She's very sweet...and you're so inane." Conner staggered back and laughed, "Ok man, just prepare for all of the guys to hit on her, you aren't her boyfriend yet!" Conner ran off into the darkness of the garden chuckling.

Asakei turned back to Yokai to find out that she was almost an inch in his face. "Domo arigatou gaziamasu Asakei-kun." Cooed Yokai, her face was flushed with a rosy tint and her eyes had waned. "Sumimasen... Conner is such a big asshole; I had to tell him the truth. Believe me that's not all of him you'll see while you're here." Asakei shown a rosy tint on his cheeks too, and for the first time ever Yokai giggled. "Well its getting late Asakei-kun, we better hit the sack." Yokai grabbed Asakei's hand and they winded back through the path. As soon as they got to their room, they looked at each other then in a blink of an eye, without admonition their lips locked. After about 15 minutes of kissing and groping they subsided, looking at each other and sweating with great magnitude. "Asakei-kun?" gasped Yokai. "Yes?" Yokai looked deep into his eyes and grinned, "Did we just?" Asakei nodded and started to laugh, soon they were both laughing at what just happened to them. "We better get to sleep Yokai-kun."

Yokai could not sleep, she kept looking at Asakei, and he was looking at her. "Oyasumi nasai Yokai-kun, till tomorrow..." Asakei said softly. "Goodnight Asakei-kun...good night." They both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
